


what if

by rykwon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ... could be tbh, Angst, Gen, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Melancholy, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, anakin skywalker's a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rykwon/pseuds/rykwon
Summary: leia finds himself thinking what it would be like to have a real father.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Kudos: 9





	what if

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> with love, rose.

sometimes leia organa - leia amidala skywalker, she was trying to accustom still - she finds herself wondering what it would be like if anakin skywalker, or darth vader she didn't forget (and won't) that part of him, had been her _father_. of course, biologically he was her father, but if he had raised her. if he had taught her to use the force, put her to sleep and kissed her on the forehead and said "good night" or even fought with her for some nonsense thing she had done. she knows she _shouldn't_ be thinking about "what ifs", mostly related to him, but a small part of her mind continues to work tirelessly about it. she had a father, bail organa may not have been her biological father but she treated her as such, so why did she keep thinking about him? wouldn't that be a betrayal to your adoptive family? why thinking about someone who didn't even know her hurt so much? why imagine about him, about what his family could have been looked so good but at the same time so... _sad_? Leia continued to ask these same questions but stopped when she realized the answer would be silence. it was a painful, realistic response, but the only one she would receive and she would have to be content with it, even if it hurt and would chase her in the back of her mind for the rest of her days.


End file.
